


When The Daylight Comes

by somefanficthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, Canon Compliant, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefanficthoughts/pseuds/somefanficthoughts
Summary: “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.” Robb looked taken aback by the comment, a look of softness spreading over his features. A look reserved for Theon. He pulled Theon close, till they were less than an inch away from each other.“I’ll miss you too.” He whispered, before pressing his lips against Theon’s.Daylight Throbb Songfic





	When The Daylight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys :)
> 
> So this is the first fanfic that I've published. I'm really interested in writing more as writing is an unexplored passion of mine. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, my Tumblr is @somegotthoughts so if you want to go check that out I post incorrect quotes and memes and whatnot.

**_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_ **

**_Why am I holding on?_ **

**_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_ **

**_How did it come so fast?_ **

 

Theon found himself in Robb’s room. He hadn’t meant to end up here but somehow, he always did. It was safe there, somewhere private where he and Robb could voice their thoughts without the constant pressure of his crown. “Hey,” Robb said, looking up from the cluttered desk, filled with plans and correspondence.

“Hey.” He replied. There was an air of finality to it, he thought. That despite what they promised to themselves and each other, tomorrow everything would change, for better or worse.

“Are you ok?” Robb asked standing, a look of concern in his eyes. “Because I thought you wanted to go back to the islands but if you don’t, I can send someone else.”

“No, I want to go,” Theon smiled shyly, “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.” Robb looked taken aback by the comment, a look of softness spreading over his features. A look reserved for Theon. He pulled Theon close, till they were less than an inch away from each other.

“I’ll miss you too.” He whispered, before pressing his lips against Theon’s.

Theon and Robb had always been Theon and Robb but during the last year before the war, it had slowly developed into something more. A bond they shared that no-one else could understand, mostly due to no-one else knowing that their relationship went any further than being like brothers to each other. It was something they had to keep quiet, Theon couldn’t imagine what would happen if people knew. Any support Robb had would disappear, Theon would be disowned by his Father and lose his claim to the Iron Islands and it would bring immense shame to not only the Greyjoy but the Stark, names. So, in public Theon and Robb were brothers and in private they were them.

_It happened one cold autumn’s afternoon, but in retrospect, it had been a long time coming. They were in the woods surrounding Winterfell, Theon couldn’t remember what they’d meant to have been doing, but whatever it was they’d done a horrible job of it, ignoring the task to joke around. Halfway back to Winterfell, Robb stopped, suddenly looking nervous, fidgeting with his hands._

_“What is it?” Theon asked Robb, who still looked as if he’d seen a ghost._

_“Well, it’s just- I- ” But instead of finishing the sentence, Robb leant in, pecking Theon on the lips. Theon startled, unable to fully comprehend what had just transpired. Before he could respond, Robb looked horrified and ran off. For a week after, Robb avoided Theon. He wouldn’t be near, talk, or even look at him. He felt as if he’d lost a limb, with the absence of Robb that week, longing for normalcy to return. But it didn’t, another week passed and still, Robb didn’t interact with him, until one night. Theon heard a knock at his chambers and opened the door to find Robb. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I was out of line and it won’t happen again-” Theon interrupted him, replying with a kiss of equal gentleness to the one given to him a fortnight ago._

_“It’s ok,” Theon said, smiling softly._

 

_**This is our last night but it's late** _

_**And I'm trying not to sleep** _

_**'Cause I know, when I wake** _

_**I will have to slip away** _

 

Theon broke the soft kiss and instead instigated a harsher, more hurried one. It felt like this was goodbye. Soon, they would be separated for longer than they had been for years. Robb, pushed them onto the bed, well pushed would be incorrect, they kind of just fell. But it didn’t matter, it never mattered with Robb. With Robb it wasn’t about being perfect, it wasn’t about trying to maintain his constant façade of not caring either way. It was just... them.

 

_**Here I am staring at your perfection** _

_**In my arms, so beautiful** _

_**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out** _

_**Somebody slow it down** _

 

Later, when Robb was fast asleep, his head drooping onto Theon’s chest, Theon ran his fingers through his auburn hair absent-mindedly. He traced the dips and curves of Robb’s face as if he didn’t already know Robb like the back of his hand. Warmth filled his chest, an insurmountable feeling, wholly encompassing, that hit him out of the blue. Being here with Robb was being complete. No politics, no wars, no expectations, just their intertwined bodies and their souls laid bare. In the serenity of the moment, Theon let himself voice a thought he would never otherwise, the meaning of it having too many consequences to voice despite it being an unsaid truth.

“I love you.” Theon whispers, the declaration left to the silence. Robb continued to sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling as if Theon hadn’t just changed everything, and it would stay that way, Theon thought. He knew, he knew, that Robb returned the sentiment, that if it were up to him it would just be them for the rest of eternity. But it wasn’t, Theon thought. His love, their love, would only cause them pain in the future, only cause heartbreak. Robb would have to marry and bear heirs and so would Theon. One day, he would return to the Iron Islands and take his place as Lord Greyjoy, or if his father agreed to the alliance, the King. Robb would have to stay in Winterfell, with his wife and children, Theon being a distant memory, and Robb one to him.

 

_**This is way too hard** _

_**'Cause I know, when the sun comes up** _

_**I will leave, this is my last glance** _

_**That will soon be memory** _

 

Theon leaves before Robb can say goodbye. It’s easier that way, if he just disappears to the Iron Islands, giving Robb the gift of the Iron Fleet, and the gift of freedom from him. Because the more Theon thought about it, the more he knew that he needed to end things with Robb, for Robb. Robb would never understand, he’d insist that they could find a way around things, that they could overcome the obstacles of life together. But Theon knew the truth, that the sooner it ended, the less it would hurt. So, as he leaves, he takes one glance backwards, allowing himself to feel grief for all that was, and for all that might’ve been. He feels as if his heart is shattering, the jagged pieces lodging themselves in his lungs. In the end, leaving will do both of them good. Robb can win the war without making poor decisions based on their relationship, and Theon could stay in the islands and claim his birthright. This would be best, he thought, desperately trying to convince himself that he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life. But if he was right, why did it hurt so much?

 

_**And when the daylight comes** _

_**I'll have to go** _

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close** _

_**'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own** _

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close** _

 

“Theon?” Robb, said groggily, waking from slumber to an empty bed, the area belonging to Theon cold. He must have left already, Robb thought, feeling more than a little hurt that Theon hadn’t bothered to say farewell. It would be fine though, he assured himself, Theon would convince Balon Greyjoy to ally with them and then he would return to him, return to Robb, where he belonged. His Mother had advised him to not let Theon go but she didn’t know the extent of their relationship. He would return, he would always return for him, as he would for Theon. Because despite everything, he and Theon transcended the chaos of the surrounding world. No matter what, they would always be by each other’s sides.


End file.
